


Crazy Is As Crazy Does

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deborah Armstrong had seen and heard a lot of strange things in her lifetime. Being who and what she was made that a pretty natural happening for her.  Hell, it was a natural part of life for everyone in the Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Is As Crazy Does

Deborah Armstrong had seen and heard a lot of strange things in her lifetime. Being who and what she was made that a pretty natural happening for her. Hell, it was a natural part of life for everyone in the Circle.

However, this one was one thing she had never expected to hear or deal with.

"Would you mind repeating that," she said gruffly as she went back to polishing the tank of her bike.

"We're going to ask her out," Chris Henderson repeated.

"Cassie," his twin, Doug, supplied in case Deborah hadn't heard that part clearly, either.

She just stared at them both for a long moment and then shook her head. "You're both crazy," she finally said.

The twins looked at her unruffled. They had heard that said about them a lot through the years.

"And exactly which one of you is going to do the asking and which one is going to do the dating."

"Uh..."

"Well..."

Her jaw dropped when she realized what their hesitation meant. "No. Damn it guys, no. Not her. You can't do that to her."

Chris gave her a look of disgust. "We're not going to do anything to hurt her," he snapped. "Nick and Adam seem to be doing that quite enough for all of us. And since when do you care who she dates?"

"We couldn't decide who was going to ask her out," Doug chimed in, pretending not to notice Deborah's simmering anger. "So, Chris is going to ask her out first."

"And you're going to trade off? You're going to..." Deb's jaw clenched. "It won't work and you are not going to play with her like that." She glared at them. "The other girls will _murder_ you." She shook her head. "I think even Nick would get along with Conant long enough to beat the hell out of you if you make Cassie cry."

"We really like Cassie," Chris said flatly, though his eyes were full of confusion over this statement. "We're not going to play games with her."

"She's brave and she's not afraid to be nice to people even when they don't give her a reason to." Doug said, looking just as confused as his twin.

Deborah really was considering banging their heads together. She had no idea where they had gotten this stupid idea, but she was damned if she was going to let them go through with it. She didn't care who the people in the Circle dated because it was none of her business -- except when she was there to help them pick up the pieces of their hearts after they got broken.

"Have you even listened to yourselves, Chris? You guys are talking about asking out one of the nicest girls you've ever met -- and you're going to be lying to her the whole time."

"We're not going to lie to her!" Doug protested indignantly.

"Pretending to be each other _is_ lying to her, you moron." There were times that she was positive that they had been dropped on their heads as babies. Or possibly _thrown_ on their heads.

"But we both like her," Chris said quietly.

"Then you guys need to make a choice and be men about it. You can't try to pretend to be each other and you can't mess with her mind like that." She let out a breath. "Cassie is nothing like those girls you to idiots read about in magazines. You can't share her."

"Why not?"

"You think _lying_ to her is a good idea?" Deborah blasted them, her voice filled with an icy anger.

"No," Doug said stubbornly. "You said we can't share her. If we tell her the truth and she stays with us both anyway, why not?"

_Yeah, Deborah. Why not?_

As Deborah stared at the guys that she had grown up with all of her life, she drew in a breath through her teeth. Looking at the twins, she knew why she could never let them think of bringing up that idea to Cassie. She wasn't like the other girls in the Circle. Oh, she was tougher than she gave herself credit for, she didn't doubt that. However, she was pretty sure that her heart would break a lot quicker than anyone else's because of how good she was, and Deborah just couldn't stand to imagine that look of pain in her big eyes after Chris or Sean broke her heart.

"Because I will break every bone in your bodies if you touch her in any way other than brotherly," she found herself saying.


End file.
